User talk:Dshoub
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maria Caliban (Talk) 15:20, March 24, 2011 Re:Possible anti-semetic comment on wiki I've looked over the thread you're talking about and I'm familiar with -rphb-'s posts and style of writing. I can understand what you're seeing and why it upsets you, but I think that emotional response was the intended reaction to the phrasing that was used and not meant as an insult to the Jewish people. Killing every mage in a "final solution" isn't supposed to be an ideal solution (very far from it actually), but an extension of the types of fears many people show of mages in Thedas (I think a few characters have actually mentioned just doing just that, if not in those words). -rphb- hasn't actually written anything undoubtedly racist, and thus hasn't broken any rules. Personally I'm in favor of leaving the phrasing the way it was since in it's current state it doesn't carry the same kind of weight as I'm fairly sure was intended. While made so inadvertently, it actually seems even more potentially racist with your change as it now seems to be a serious proposal. I may be wrong in this, but it is Dragon Age Wiki (and personal) policy to assume good faith. If -rphb- later on posts something that leads me to believe I've been mistaken in this I will react accordingly, but in my opinion there isn't enough cause to justify such action at the moment. Also, in the future you might want to try contacting an admin before editing another users posts, as you'll see if you click back over to that thread other users ate already getting upset about your act of censorship (even if it was done in good faith). 04:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You said in your edit summary "the final solution was what hitler called his plan to exterminate the jews, so I am changing it to permanent. If you change it back I'll assume it was meant to be anti-semetic and contact the admins.", and s/he changed it back. Personally I support the ACLU's stance on free speech, which includes all speech, even if I don't like it myself. Free speech doesn't disclude things you don't like hearing, it's all or nothing, and once you start making distinctions between what's okay and what's not it all falls apart. While this wiki doesn't condone hate speech, I don't think that's what has happened here. I think you have misinterpreted -rphb-'s meaning and that no rule has been broken. Right now you are derailing this thread and seemingly picking a fight with other posters (breaking two of the forum guidelines). Please take a little while to cool off and if you decide to post to the thread again please post about the thread topic. 05:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If you had a problem with -rphb-'s comment you should have posted about it to his/her talk page, not the forum thread. You shouldn't have just gone ahead and modified his/her comment since people tend to get upset about that. Some people may be willing to change their wording when asked, but not everyone will want to do so. By continuously pushing the issue in that thread you were picking a fight whether you realize it or not (and inviting other people into the issue), had it all been kept to the talk pages I'm sure fewer people would have gotten involved. I'm honestly a bit surprised -rphb- reacted as maturely as s/he did considering you modified his/her post without asking first. While English isn't his/her native tongue (s/he's from Denmark), his/her words have always been pretty well chosen and his/her arguments well thought out (if sometimes delivered bluntly). Personally I've always found -rphb- open to intelligent discussion or debate, but also easily aggravated when people challenge him/her without providing such. While you do have the right to bring up your issues, and the right to defend yourself, there are appropriate places to do so and that forum thread was not one of them. While what you did may have been done in good faith, it was handled poorly. 06:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC)